My Little Pony: El Último Destino
by Sonik Thunder Cyrus
Summary: Equestria se convirtió en victima de una tremenda apocalipsis provocada por una batalla muy cruel. Rainbow Dash es la última sobreviviente y hará todo lo posible por encontrar una vida nueva. Sin embargo, cree que sus amigas aun se encuentran vivas y están perdidas en alguna parte. Pero su búsqueda la llevara mucho mas allá de sus límites.
1. Conmocion y Pavor

**Capítulo 1 - Conmoción y Pavor**

Equestria, un mundo alegre y lleno de ponis trabajadores y amistosos. Desde que derrotamos a Tirek, Equestria fue por un largo tiempo el reino más pacífico que pude haber vivido. Recuerdo el día que conocí a Twilight Sparkle. Una gran amiga y experta en el arte de la magia. Después de haber aprendido lo que es la Magia de la Amistad, se convirtió en toda una princesa. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Que alegre me sentí ese día.

Pero ahora, catorce años después, algo inesperado ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal. La Princesa Cadance fue asesinada junto a su esposo Shining Armor. Nadie se explica cómo murieron pero solamente mis amigas, Celestia y Luna pueden entrar a ese palacio.

Pasaron los meses y no encontraron al responsable del crimen. Estábamos con el miedo de que ese poni pudo haber matado a alguien más. Pensamos que fue Discord pero no. Mucho menos Chrysalis porque ya nunca la vimos. Finalmente...la encontramos.

~Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash yacía recostada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Apenas pudo recobrar la fuerza necesaria para abrir los párpados pero no para poder mover un casco. Gemía y gruñía del dolor que sintió en todo su cuerpo. Su visión estaba borrosa por lo que no pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

"¿Twilight? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Chicas?", llamaba por sus amigas a pesar de que casi no podía hablar, "¿Chicas? ¿Están ahí? Contesten por favor", se desesperó. Ella creyó que nunca se iba a levantar de allí así que hizo un intento por ponerse de pie. Perdió el balance y se desmoronó, "¡AUCH!", grita del dolor, "Mi casco...aun me duele demasiado", mira hacia arriba donde parecía haber un agujero a gran altura, "¿Qué tan alto me caí?"

El dolor era insoportable. Entró en total desesperación por encontrar a sus amigas. Hizo un segundo intento por levantarse pero se le hizo mucho más difícil.

"No dejaré que una fractura en mi casco me impida seguir. Encontraré a mis amigas cueste lo que cueste", dijo manteniendo la cabeza baja e intentando concentrar su equilibrio al terminar de levantarse, "Sé que las encontraré. Todas juntas encontremos una vida nueva"

Alzó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y su visión ahora era clara. Lo que vio de primero fue un suelo lleno de rocas y tierra. Por un momento ella pensó que se encontraba en Ponyville pero fue caso contrario. Se dio cuenta que su entorno era una especie de caverna parcialmente oscura. Apenas alcanzaba avistar el camino que se le presentaba pero eso no fue el mayor de los problemas.

"Creo...que debo ir...por agua...", efectivamente el calor que había la estaba matando, "Debo apurarme si no quiero ser la siguiente poni en morir"

Rainbow Dash se puso en marcha y entró por el oscuro túnel. Varios murciélagos volaron a través de ella pero no la atacaron para su fortuna. Caminaba algo coja pero evitó mayor dolor levantando su casco roto al aire, llegando a caminar en tres piernas. Al llegar al otro extremo, el camino se bifurcó en tres.

"Genial. ¿Ahora donde ir?", se quejó, "Al demonio con esto. Iré por todos los túneles. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y encontrar a mis amigas", sin dudar un solo segundo entró por el primero y llegó a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada.

"Eso es extraño. ¿Qué esta haciendo una casa construida en el interior de un lugar como esto? Será mejor averiguar si hay alguien que me ofrezca comida y agua", se acerca a la puerta y tocó varias veces pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Me llamo Rainbow Dash y me preguntaba si tienes un poco de agua y comida", siguió tocando y llamando pero se enojó, "Bueno, si no me quieres abrir, entonces yo misma lo haré", lanza una fuerte patada logrando derribar la puerta, y entró.

Al explorar sus alrededores, encontró muebles llenos de moho, vidrios y vasijas rotas, y comida tirada.

"¡Bendita Celestia! Esto es un desastre", exclamó sorprendida.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró más comida tirada pero estaba pútrido. Pero no solo eso. Vio el cadáver de un poni. Se acercó rápidamente y la examinó.

"Pobrecita...no pudo sobrevivir por mucho...la desnutrición la mató", dijo en un tono de melancolía y con una manta que había a la par cubrió a la poni y dijo de último, "Descansa en paz"

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Exploró cada habitación y solo encontró algunas prendas y otra clase de objetos.

"No sé si llevarme ropa para cuando haya frío...", pensó por un momento y sin decir otra palabra decidió no llevar ropa. Entró a otra habitación, esta tenía ventana, así que Rainbow Dash se asomó a verla por un momento.

"...", se estuvo callada por un momento más y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Qué le pasaba por su mente? ¿Acaso sus amigas están bien? ¿Podrá encontrar esa vida nueva? Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que ella se hizo, "Oh Fluttershy...", se puso a pensar en ella por alguna razón, "Espero que te encuentres bien. No quiero saber que te haya pasado algo. Eso...me dolería mucho", la pegaso celeste soltó fuertes lágrimas de tristeza durante un largo rato, "Regresa con nosotras, Fluttershy"

De repente, escuchó los pasos de una poni acercarse. Provenía del túnel donde Dash vino.  
>"¿Eres tú, Fluttershy?", preguntó emocionada. Pero pronto su felicidad acabaría en sentimiento de horror cuando apareció Applejack; cuyos ojos emanaba un fuerte brillo blanco, voz completamente distorsionada y gruñendo de furia, "¿A...Applejack?", haber hecho esa pregunta hizo que la poni naranja volteara su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash.<p>

Applejack babeaba saliva sin cesar. Estaba claro como gruñía, así que corrió hacia el interior de la casa y fue en busca de Dash.

"¡GAAAAAAH!", desesperada, fue en búsqueda de un escondite para que Applejack no la encontrara. La poni naranja ya estaba subiendo los escalones y el tiempo se acababa. Finalmente encuentra un armario y entró . Todo el ambiente se sumió en total silencio.

La pegaso celeste escuchaba los pasos de Applejack sonar a lo largo del suelo de madera. Cada segundo se volvía más nerviosa porque desconocía en qué momento Applejack abriría la puerta del armario y asesinarla. Pasaron varios minutos ya, Applejack no encontró a Rainbow Dash por el segundo piso por lo que bajó.

"¿Ya se habrá ido?", abrió lentamente la puerta del armario y ojeó sin exponer mucho su cabeza, "Tengo que salir de aquí", sin un solo segundo que perder bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Por un momento pensó que tendría mucha suerte pero visto está que así no lo fue. Rainbow Dash justo antes de que saliera de la casa, algo la tomó de sus cascos traseros y cayó al suelo. De pronto fue arrastrada rápidamente hacia la cocina. Intentó voltear la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando y se queda sin aliento al ver que Applejack la estaba jalando con su soga.

Rainbow Dash agitó las alas con todas sus fuerzas tratando de huir de la poni naranja pero no lograba alejarse un solo centímetro y estaba por llegar al borde de la muerte. Al último momento ve una piedra tirado en el suelo y lo toma con sus cascos.

"Bueno...aquí va nada", fueron sus supuestas últimas palabras antes de que parara de aletear y se dejara golpear violentamente por Applejack. Pero en vez de eso dio un giro horizontal y arroja la piedra con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza de la poni naranja. Todo el ambiente se congeló. Rainbow Dash tenía los ojos cerrados. Murmuraba repetidamente, "No lo logré. Lo lamento mucho, amigas mias", pero todo eso cambió completamente al ver que estaba a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Applejack.

Totalmente impactada, se arrastró hacia atrás alejándose del cadáver. Al poco rato, luego de observar a Applejack, se acercó hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo, "Lo lamento demasiado...Applejack. No quise hacerlo...pero no me dejaste otra opción. Si llego un día morir, te prometo que tendremos otra asombrosa carrera juntas. Descansa...tu tarea aquí en Equestria...terminó...", da un último abrazo alrededor del cuello de Applejack y la soltó después de unos minutos.

Sin otra palabra que decir y todavía lagrimeando, salio de la casa y volvió a entrar por el oscuro túnel.


	2. Asesinato Imperdonable

**Capítulo 2 - Asesinato Imperdonable**

Luego del incidente ocurrido en la casa abandonada, Rainbow Dash se adentra al segundo túnel, y al llegar al otro lado descubre una arboleda. Para curiosidad de ella, todos estaban con vida. Sus hojas con ese color verde natural, el fruto recién nacido y sus fuertes troncos que aún darían leña a miles de ponis.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede haber una arboleda aquí?", ella se preguntó mientras exploraba un poco, "Algo me dice estos manzanos que me encuentro en un lugar muy familiar…"

Y lo fue cuando se encuentra con un granero completamente deteriorado y con las paredes y el techo llenos de moho y agujeros.

"Lo sospeché desde un inicio. Sweet Apple Acres está aquí en estas cavernas pero jamás pensé de que los árboles estarían de pie y con buen fruto. Bueno, por lo menos encontré comida. Los unico que me falta encontrar es agua… mucha pero mucha agua", soltó una ligera sonrisa y se subió al árbol adyacente al granero. Se sentó sobre una de las ramas y estaba a punto de comerse la primera manzana cuando de repente tuvo un breve flashback.

Recordó las veces que se juntaba con Applejack para entretenerse con juegos tales como las carreras, quien era el poni más valiente y entre otros, el de mejor puntería. Rainbow soltó lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía contener el intenso dolor en su alma ahora que Applejack se ha ido. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas y se culpada de lo que le hizo. Ese cargo de conciencia que será imposible quitarlo de su cabeza. Ese cargo de conciencia que será eventualmente su peor pesadilla y que la va a aterrar por el resto de sus días. Su única misión ahora es encontrar a las demás amigas y poder hallar un lugar donde vivir con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Finalmente, luego de calmarse un poco del fuerte llanto, dio una mordida a la manzana y sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

"¡Esto… está… simplemente rico!", exclama con total alegría al saborear el dulzor de esa fruta. Era tal el hambre que se comió muchas más, aproximadamente diez manzanas, hasta que quedó llena del estomago.

"¡Al fin!", suelta un alegre suspiro, "Muchas gracias, Applejack. Se que no me perdonarás por haberte asesinado pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y siempre vivirás en mi corazón", dijo estas palabras en un tono de angustia y lamento. Con un casco se tocó el pecho y sonríe dulcemente. Al poco rato bostezó y decidió tomar una siesta. Cerró sus ojos y empieza a roncar.

Después de casi media hora de estar dormida, empezaron a sonar unos ruidos extraños como si fueran pequeños insectos cantando en unísono. Dash escucha esos sonidos, haciendo que se despertara.

"Fluttershy… deja de hacer ruido y duérmete, por favor", creyó por un segundo que era otra cosa en ese instante pero al abrir los párpados, se preguntó, "¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú?"

Ella sin dejarse confiar, echó una pequeña ojeada entre las hojas de los árboles. Escuchaba pequeños siseos y fuertes aleteos. Y eran más de uno. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"Esto no huele nada bien…", dijo un poco asustada y con la voz baja. Se aferra sobre una de las ramas y trató de ver al suelo, pero las hojas le robaban visibilidad hasta que por fin ve algo amarillo, "¿Fluttershy?"

Al ver más de cerca, vio una cola rojiza, era Applebloom.

"No puede ser. ¡Es Applebloom! ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?", seguía manteniendo silencio mientras averiguaba el porqué de su presencia.

La pequeña potranca hizo un fuerte grito que era increíblemente agudo para los oídos de Rainbow Dash, sin embargo resistió al ruido.

"Lo único que me faltaba. Vampiros ponis. Están en busca de manzanas para absorber su jugo. Esto me recuerda mucho a lo que le pasó a Fluttershy", agregó.

Dash tuvo que esperar a que la potranca amarilla se fuera. Sin embargo, tardó demasiado tiempo para que se alejara. El área ya estaba libre.

"Wow. Eso fue muy tardado. Es mi única oportunidad de escapar de aquí", descendió del árbol cautelosamente y galopó el camino de regreso mientras los inquietantes sonidos continuaban.

"Bien, a continuar con la búsqueda", justo saliendo de la arboleda, Scootaloo, que también se convirtió en una vampiro poni, interrumpió el paso.

"Oh por Celestia", Scootaloo voltea a ver a Dash y sisea fuertemente e inició una persecución por toda la arboleda.

La pegaso celeste no entró directamente al granero ya que necesitaba distraer a las otras dos potrancas. Scootaloo estuvo a punto de morder uno de los cascos cuando fue empujada fuera del camino por Sweetie Belle, y continuó tras Rainbow.

"Requiero de Applebloom para poder distraer a las tres potrancas y esconderme en el granero", dijo un tanto agotada.

Finalmente Applebloom apareció pero justo en frente de Dash.

"¡Oh no!", da un potente brinco, logrando pasar por encima de ella. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no logran reaccionar a tiempo y se estrellan contra la potranca terrestre.

"¡Oh sí!", exclama soltando una gran sonrisa, "Ahora directo al granero", entró a la estructura de madera a toda velocidad.

Estando ahí dentro buscó un lugar donde esconderse. En eso ve un enorme pajar en el segundo piso. Cuando quiso volar, se da cuenta que una de sus alas estaba lastimada.

"¡Ouch! ¡Mi ala!", era tan fuerte el dolor que gruñó casi a todo volumen, "¿Con qué me habré lastimado?", entonces recordó el incidente con Applejack en el momento que dio la media vuelta en el aire, "Creo que me lastimé el ala justo cuando maté a mi amiga..."

Los siseos continuaron al poco rato. Dash subió por los escalones rápidamente y se lanzó hacia el pajar.

"Tendré que idear un plan para escapar de aquí con esas chicas ahí dentro", dijo entre susurros al momento que las tres potrancas entraron al granero. Dash ve entonces la única ventana que existe y una viga de madera, "Hm. Puedo ya no volar pero... ¿Y si cruzara esa viga de madera? Quizás pueda llegar a la ventana y saltar hacia abajo... Pero, ahora que lo pienso, esto será demasiado arriesgado. Vamos a intentarlo"

Silenciosamente sale del pajar y gateó sobre la viga. Esta conectaba con la otra plataforma que dirige hacia la ventana. Cuando llegó por la mitad de la viga, empezó a rechinar.

"Carajos... Que no se rompa", exclamó muy callada mientras seguía avanzando. Estando por terminar de cruzar, la viga se rompió a la mitad y Dash cayó, aterrizando justo encima de Applebloom, matandola al instante.

Scootaloo y Sweetie voltean a ver lo que pasó y sisean con extrema furia.

"¡A CORRER!", Dash galopa como nunca fuera del granero y decidió ir a por el túnel. Sweetie Belle utilizó su cuerno para crecer una pequeña enredadera que se enrolló alrededor del casco trasero de Dash, haciendo que se tropezara.

"¡NO!", grita aterrada mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse. Ambas potrancas se acercaron lentamente a Rainbow Dash y estaban listas para matarla a mordidas cuando de la nada un misterioso objeto las golpea, arrojándolas a un árbol cercano. Dash se hizo una bolita, llorando muy asustada. De pronto siente el tacto de un casco de otro poni.

"¿Huh?", al sentir eso, lentamente arregla su compostura y mira a las potrancas con grandes heridas en sus cabezas, ya muertas. Pero el quien la tocó ya no estaba por el momento.

"¿Alguien me... salvó?", estaba intrigada de conocer quien fue quien la rescató. No fue por mucho tiempo hasta que…

"¡TERREMOTO!", toda la caverna se estaba sacudiendo violentamente, haciendo que enormes rocas comenzaran a caer alrededor. Dash escapa por el túnel y sin un sólo segundo que perder, se adentra al tercero.

Estando por llegar a la salida, más rocas comenzaron a bloquearla. Ella aceleró a tope con sus cuatro cascos -teniendo que aguantar el intenso ardor de la pata rota- y dio un último salto, logrando entrar a la caverna y el túnel terminó de sellarse. También se disipó el fuerte temblor, retornando la calma al lugar.

Dash estaba demasiado agotada de tanto correr que tuvo que esperar un buen par de minutos para que recuperara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca...Hhh...hhh...hhh… Este es el último túnel a explorar...Hhh...hhh… Estoy segurisima que este me dirige hacia el exterior. Debo seguir un poco más… y encontrar un lugar para descansar y esperar al día siguiente", lentamente se puso de pie y a paso de tortuga, continuó por las cavernas, esperando encontrar la salida de la cueva.


	3. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3 - Reencuentro**

Día tras día, hora tras hora, minutos tras minutos y segundo… tras segundo. He estado en estas cuevas durante varios meses y la única amiga que encontré de nuevo fue Applejack. Lamentablemente la asesiné porque estaba comportándose de una manera muy terrorífica que sólo me duele recordarlo como era. Aunque sólo puedo decir… de que ya está descansando en paz e hice la promesa de hacer otra carrera cuando también sea mi turno de ir al cielo. Y eso sólo será cuando haya concluido mi tarea más prioritaria: Encontrar a mis otras amigas y buscar un lugar seguro para formar una nueva vida.

~ Rainbow Dash

Narración en primera persona

Desde que ocurrió el terremoto, fuí cruzando más y más cavernas, cámaras y no sé que más. Mis cascos están cansados y no puedo dar otro paso más. Había recorrido no sé cuántos kilómetros y lo único que quiero es hallar la salida de este infernal sitio.

Hace poco me encontré con una pequeña tienda que estaba establecida en una de las cámaras y todo lo que pude encontrar fue heno y un tarro con cidra de manzana. Pensé por un segundo que eso ya tenía su buen rato y podía haberse descompuesto; pero cuando olfateé ambas cosas, solté un suspiro de alivio. Aún estaban en óptimas condiciones, así que me quedé a descansar un poco y comí el heno y bebí la cidra. Estaba tentada a echarme a dormir y despertar al día siguiente, pero me negué a hacerlo y seguí caminando.

Cuando había llegado a otro túnel pero esta vez con una empinada muy pronunciada, mi cuerpo se sintió debilitado y no podía mantener el equilibrio corporal por mucho tiempo más. Subí y subí… no parecía que llegaba al otro lado de este fastidioso túnel. Caí tumbada en el suelo por el extremo cansancio y mis ojos se cerraron, quedando completamente desmayada.

Al día siguiente, aún me encontraba roncando cuando en eso escuché un sonido completamente familiar. Creí estar alucinando o algo similar pero no lo fue. Escuché los hermosos cantos de los gorriones que suelen aparecer en Ponyville todas las mañanas.

"Fluttershy… dame cinco minutos por favor…", estaba hablando dormida, no había abierto los párpados todavía y seguía escuchando esas bellas canciones.

Entonces, un gorrión entró al túnel y me vio recostada en el suelo. Se puso encima de mi crin y comenzó a cantar cerca de mi oído con un volumen suave. No detuvo su canto para nada y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos una vez más.

Al terminar de abrirlos, vi a la hermosa ave justo encima de mi nariz. Me sorprendió tanto verla que pegué un brinco muy fuerte y en el mismo instante ya me encontraba de pie.

"¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué está haciendo un gorrión en un lugar como este?", exclamé y el pájaro me respondió con varios chirps.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Que justo ahora entraste?", ella asentó su cabeza y salió volando.

Al alzar mi cabeza en dirección al ave, sucedió el milagro más esperado de mi vida. Finalmente estaba viendo el cielo azul y la luz del sol. Soltando lágrimas de alegría, terminé de ascender el túnel galopando y al llegar al otro lado, sentí esa refrescante brisa de aire fresco frotar por todo mi cuerpo.

"¡Aire! ¡Oh, el aire fresco!", tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y permití que se refrescaran mis pulmones luego de tanto respirar calor, tierra y humedad, "¡Luego de estar tantos meses dentro de ese infierno, finalmente soy libre!"

Cuando quise contemplar que había detrás mío, decidí escalar una pequeña meseta cercana y al tener una mejor vista, eso que acabo de ver se convertiría en una imagen que nunca saldrá de mi cabeza para siempre. Era un colosal cráter donde una vez fue Ponyville.

Cada edificio completamente desmoronado, incluyendo Sugar Cube Corner, la Biblioteca Golden Oaks y Carousel Boutique. No podía evitar contener las doloras lágrimas de tristeza que derramaban de mis ojos color amatista.

"N-no...P-Ponyville...", sollozaba con todas mis fuerzas, estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto total, "¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grité a todo pulmón... Se habían acabado mis esperanzas... Todas mis amigas, incluyendo Twilight, las creí muertas. Juraron esperar por mí aquí, en Ponyville. Me había esforzado por nada... hasta aquí... todo se acabó

Narración en tercera persona

"¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Estás bien, amiga mía?", dijo una voz familiar.

"Déjame en paz, por favor. Mis amigas… todas ellas… ¡murieron! Ya no queda nada...", seguía sollozando y llorando fuertemente.

"Bien hay algo todavía, Dash. Mirame, por favor", pidió con mucha gentileza y en tono dulce.

Rainbow Dash lentamente fue dando media vuelta y al atisbar lo que tenía enfrente de ella, se quedó sin palabras y paralizada por completo.

"Hola, Dashie. Soy yo, Twilight. ¿Me echaste de menos?", estaba sonriendo tiernamente y con un par de lágrimas de alegría corriendo en sus mejillas. Se acercó a la pegaso celeste y la abrazó con total amor.

Dash tardó un poco para devolverle el abrazo porque seguía sin creer que una de sus mejores amigas está viva. Pudo sentir de nuevo ese contacto de alguien que la quiere mucho y que por tantos años tuvo bastante aprecio.

"T-Twilight…"

"¿Dashie?", la alicornio púrpura seguía sujetándola y no se atrevió a soltarla en lo absoluto.

"Me hiciste demasiada falta…", diciendo esto, el abrazo fue mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

"Hace 9 meses que todas nosotras nos separamos. Perdidas por toda Equestria… Y hoy fue el milagro"

"Twilight…"

"¿Dime, Dashie?"

"A-A-Applejack…", sus labios temblaron violentamente al decir su nombre.

"¿La encontraste?", mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero no duró por mucho.

"Si...p-pero...pero yo…", volvió a derramar más lágrimas.

La expresión de la alicornio fue de total shock luego de escuchar lo que Dash dijo:

"¡LA ASESINÉ!", gritó a todo volumen y vuelve a quebrar en llanto.

Twilight estaba sin aliento, en el interior de su alma sintió una flama que se fue ardiendo todo su cuerpo, llenándola de ira y coraje.

"¿QUE LE HICISTE, RAINBOW DASH? ¡HABLA AHORA O TE…!", furiosa, la tomó de la crin y la sometió en el suelo bruscamente y estaba a punto de destrozarle su rostro hasta que la pegaso confesó.

"¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, TWILIGHT! ¡YO ESTABA BUSCANDO AGUA Y COMIDA DENTRO DE UNA CASA ABANDONADA EN LAS CAVERNAS CUANDO ELLA APARECIÓ Y ME ATACÓ! ¡TENÍA OJOS ROJOS, GRANDES HERIDAS EN SU CUERPO Y SU VOZ ERA MONSTRUOSA!"

"¡MENTIROSA!"

"¡HABLO LA VERDAD, TWILIGHT! ELLA ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORDERME CUANDO LE ARROJÉ UNA PIEDRA Y SE MURIÓ"

Twilight no bajó la pezuña con la que iba a golpear a Dash - aún sometida en el suelo -.

"¿Ojos rojos y grandes heridas en su cuerpo?"

"¡Sí…!"

Se alejó de ella y se sienta en el suelo, imaginando los sucesos. Dash recupera su compostura y se sacude un poco.

"Entonces si es verdad…"

"¿De qué hablas, Twilight?"

"Toda Equestria está bajo el dominio de una infección que ha originado mutaciones anormales que ha cobrado a cientos de ponys inocentes. Pero esa epidemia se expande mediante asesinatos en masa por parte de los contagiados, cuyas mordidas inyecta el virus y los muta en cuestión de una hora"

"¡Por Celestia! ¿Y eso pudo haber sido el caso de Applejack si me hubiera mordido?"

"Sí, Rainbow Dash. Tienes la suerte increíble de que no te haya pasado eso", se pone de pie y le estrecha una pezuña, cabizbaja, "Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte amenazado de esa manera y de no creer en tí. D-Digo, está bien que la hayas…"

"Tranquila, Twilight", la abraza cariñosamente, "Te perdono, mejor amiga"

"Gracias, querida Dashie", le devuelve el abrazo y le da un beso en la frente, "Perdón por el beso… es que me recuerdas mucho a mi madre cuando ella me da afecto"

"Descuida, Twilight. Je je", terminaron de darse el abrazo y preguntó, "¿Quieres venir conmigo y buscar a nuestras amigas? Me encantaria empezar una vida nueva todas juntas y poder salvar Equestria en lo que podamos hacer"

"No puedo negar tal oferta. Me uniré contigo y las encontraremos. Pero hagamos memoria de nuestra difunta amiga Applejack una vez terminemos con esta misión"

"Vale. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Buscaremos a Fluttershy en su cabaña cerca del bosque de Everfree. Nos queda muy cerca de donde estamos"

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos antes de que perdamos a otra amiga más"

"Tienes razón, Dashie. ¡Vamos!"


	4. La Sorpresa

**Capítulo 4 - La Sorpresa**

Poco tiempo después de que Twilight y Rainbow Dash partieran hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, la pegaso azul dijo algo que no dejó de tener razón. Y era que sin Applejack, restaurar todo el reino de Equestria ahora es literalmente imposible porque no hay una portadora para Elemento de la Honestidad.

- Aún si mi magia es muy poderosa, no podemos hacer casi nada de todas formas - dijo Twilight.

- Exacto. Solo tenemos a los elementos de Amabilidad, Magia, Risa, Lealtad y Generosidad - agregó Dash. - Por cierto, ¿conoces algo sobre esta infección que mata a los ponis inocentes?

- Mucho, Rainbow Dash. Meses atrás fui al Castillo de la Princesa Luna para buscar un libro relacionado a esto. Al principio no lo encontré porque Luna pensó que se trataba de un libro prohibido, pero investigando mas a fondo del lugar, lo encontré. Lo leí y leí hasta llegar a la última página.

- Cuéntame, por favor - Dash pidió con gentileza.

- Por supuesto. El virus impregnado dentro de un poni vivo causa síntomas como hemorragia interna, dolores de cabeza y dificultad para respirar. La primera fase nace a las dos horas de la infección y el poni ya está muerto en vida. La segunda fase aparece a los 2 días y el comportamiento es más agresivo. Ademas, desagradables protuberancias comienzan a crecer en su espalda. La tercera, que es la más peligrosa, nace a los 25 días. Sus rostros, así como sus Cutie Marks están cubiertas de hongos. Son ciegos pero usan ecolocación para guiarse. No hay que entrometerse con ellos porque son siempre los más comunes y los que más abundan. Ahora que explico eso, ¿cómo estaba Applejack cuando la viste?

- Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y tenía muchas heridas superficiales en su cuerpo. Su voz estaba muy distorsionada y gruñía.

- Entonces nuestra amiga estaba recién infectada por el virus.

- Oh... - suspira Dash, cabizbaja.

- Tranquila, Rainbow Dash. Encontraremos alguna manera de restaurar Equestria por completo. Con o sin Applejack. ¿Vale?

- Sí... como tu digas, Twilight

La alicornió suelta una discreta sonrisa en sus labios y abraza a la pegaso por el cuello y continuaron su marcha hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, que ya estaba muy cerca.

El día apenas comenzaba, todo parecía tranquilo cuando de pronto, las ponis notan algo inusual en la casa de Fluttershy. Estaba completamente intacta.

- ¿Pero cómo rayos? La casa de Fluttershy... ¿En perfecto estado? - Twilight estaba anonadada de lo que vio, Rainbow Dash agrega.

- Pareciera que ella está aquí después de todo aunque... si han pasado casi 8 meses desde que ocurrió la apocalipsis, ¿cómo es que Fluttershy pudo mantener su casa tan limpia? No tiene ningún sentido.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Y es tocar su puerta.

- Como si no hubiera otra cosa mas obvia - susurró Dash.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces y no hubo ninguna respuesta. De lejos se pudo escuchar un objeto caerse y golpear el piso, luego sonó la voz de ella.

- ¡Largo de aquí, radicales! Ya me cansé de ustedes... - dijo Fluttershy con enfado.

- Calma, Fluttershy. Sólo somos nosotras, Twilight y Rainbow Dash, necesitamos que nos abra la puerta y charlemos un rato - responde la alicornio.

- ¿Ustedes no ser... radicales?

- ¿A quién le...? - atacó Dash verbalmente pero Twilight le cubre la boca con enojo.

- No, Fluttershy. Somos unos ponis inocentes que buscan alojamiento y alimentos - voltea a ver a Dash - Haz eso de nuevo y extrañarás tus dientes.

- Lo siento... - contesta apenada y alejándose de Twilight.

Al cabo de un minuto, la pegaso amarillo quito varios cerrojos instalados en su puerta y lo abre con gentileza.

- Oh. Una pegaso celeste y... una unicornio con alas me imagino, ¿verdad? - sonríe tímidamente.

- Alicornio para ser mas exactos - carcajea discretamente.

- Ustedes han de estar muertas de hambre... Entren por favor, tengo la comida en el caldero lista para servir - dio paso a que Twilight y Dash se acomodaran en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras Flutters volvió brevemente a la cocina.

- ¿Qué le sucede a nuestra amiga tímida? No parece reconocernos... - dijo Dash en voz baja.

- Lo sé, Rainbow. Percibo que ella estuvo involucrada en algo que la marcó fuertemente y haya perdido la memoria.

- ¿Por eso nos llamó radicales?

- Quizás, pero si queremos saber que le ocurre es hora de preguntar.

Flutters regresa con dos platos llenos de sopa de tomate y un poco de pan. Ella parecía estar muy contenta de tener compañía en su casa, pero la misteriosa actitud es lo que aún deja dudas a Rainbow Dash, quien está muy preocupada por ella.

- Tengan, les hice esta sopa. Hecha con todo mi corazón.

- Has de cocinar rico para los demás ponis que llegaron aquí, ¿cierto? - pregunta Twilight muy emocionada.

- Ammm... en realidad, no. Desde que empezó todo este rollo de la apocalipsis en Equestria, muchas cosas malas han pasado.

- ¿Cómo cuales, Fluttershy?

- ¿Recuerdan que antes de abrir les pregunté si eran radicales?

Twilight y Dash asienten con la cabeza mientras comían.

- Bueno, hace 3 meses me integré como miembro de una organización hecha por los ponis de Manehattan con el objetivo de ayudar a los mas necesitados por la apocalipsis. Un grupo de científicos descubrieron unas semillas que pueden plantarse y cosechar una buena variedad de vegetales. Al inicio me sentía muy orgullosa de ayudar y todos parecían estar felices. Pero con el pasar de los días, miré como todos fueron enfermándose gravemente y perecían a las pocas horas. A mi que me tocó ser la enfermera, fui estudiando los sintomas que aparecían, tales como dolores de cabeza, bloqueo respiratorio, fiebre alta, hemorragia interna, diarrea, alergias en la piel y ceguera.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - pensó Rainbow Dash con total impacto - ¡Esto es peor de lo que creí!

De pronto noté como uno de los pacientes volvió a la vida pero estaba comportándose de una manera muy impredecible. Fui a alertar inmediatamente a mis compañeros lo que estaba pasando... pero... no hicieron nada al respecto. Todos se me quedaron viendo con expresiones maléficas y el líder se me acercó y dijo: Alabad a la nueva civilización Equestriana. Pronto tendremos vida eterna y la paz regresará una vez mas.

- ¿Y qué hiciste después? - Twilight pregunta.

- Huí de ellos lo más rápido que pude... y nunca más volví a verlos. Lo ocurrido de ese día, fue tal el dolor el solo recordarlo que, llegando de nuevo a mi casa me desmayé y perdí la memoria. Fui recuperándola de poco a poco pero no recuerdo a nadie ni nada, excepto lo que les acabo de contar - lagrimeando un poco, se encoge en forma de bolita y solloza.

Twilight no tenía palabras para responder al tema. Parecía que todo estaba muy claro para ella.

Rainbow Dash se acercó a Fluttershy y casi la abrazaba pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a que explotara de enojo o algo similar. Mira a la unicornio, y esta asiente con la cabeza. Y lo hizo, le dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo a Fluttershy, consolándola un poco.

- Lo... lo lamento mucho. Me hubiera... gustado mucho estar ahí y... ayudarte pero... demasiadas cosas han pasado en mi - dijo Dash con tono de culpa y llorando.

Twilight para no molestarlas, decidió salir de la cabaña por un momento para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Aún estaba sin palabras. Se puso a pensar... y pensar... solamente pensar. En su mente imaginó cómo era esta perversa organización que Fluttershy contó. Los imagino como los ponis de Manehattan pero vestidos de algún uniforme simbólico y fuertemente armados. Era todo lo que tenía que pensar. Finalmente, volvió a escupir las palabras.

- Sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, Manehattan pagará caro por lo que hicieron a nuestra bella tierra. Yo, como la princesa de Equestria que soy, no descansaré hasta eliminar uno por uno a los responsables de esta apocalipsis. ¿Quieren la guerra? La guerra van a tener - y fija su mirada hacia el vacío horizonte donde sol recién había salido.

De regreso a las cavernas... un gran silencio se había sumido luego de que Rainbow Dash abandonara el lugar. Se podía escuchar el eco de las gotas de agua golpear el húmedo suelo de las cámaras. El chillido de los murciélagos resonar por los largos y oscuros túneles. Y varias estalactitas agrietarse de su soporte, casi al punto de caer.

En la casa abandonada, donde aún yace el cuerpo de Applejack, habían varias ratas corriendo alrededor buscando comida entre los escombros. Habían décimas de ellas tanto en el piso de abajo como el de arriba. Varias estaban peleando, otras resguardándose en sus refugios, y otras que solo merodeaban.

A cierta distancia se podía escuchar los pasos de algún pony asomarse al edificio. Provenía del túnel izquierdo.

- Ratas. Odio las ratas. Haré que se quiten del medio - la desconocida pony, quien estaba vestida con una larga túnica negra, se puso a cantar una breve melodía con una voz cautivadora, haciendo que los roedores se fijaran en ella.

Hipnotizados, corrieron de regreso hacia sus refugios, dejando la casa completamente vacía una vez mas. Carcajeando, la pony entra a la casa y vio sus alrededores con frialdad.

- Hmph. Es una gran pena que toda esta casa esté hecha una... porquería. A mi que me importa decir esto. Todos merecen esto - de pronto siente una misteriosa energía vibrar por su melena.

- ¿Esa vibración no es acaso, alguien de los que yo conozco? Echemos un placentero vistazo a lo que mi magia indica.

Camina lentamente hacia la destruida cocina y ve unas sabanas blancas cubriendo algo. Se asoma y de un golpe, las arroja a un lado y descubre el cuerpo de Applejack, ahora con manchas de sangre en su cabeza.

- Vaya vaya. ¿Qué no es acaso, la portadora del elemento de la Honestidad? ¡Ja! ¡Que lastima! Y yo que iba a convertirla en mi... más poderosa mercenaria. Pero todo eso se puede arreglar - mágicamente la coloca sobre su espalda y sale de la casa lentamente.

- Muy pronto, Twilight Sparkle se arrepentirá de haberme humillado frente aquel escenario en Canterlot High. Y también se arrepentirá de que entrara al mundo en este repugnante aspecto. Pagara cada gota de sangre de su patético cuerpo, igual la de sus demás amigas. Pero con esta... ya no me tengo de qué preocupar. No no no. Una menos, faltan solo cinco para que yo, Sonata Dusk, pueda recuperar mi forma de sirena y revivir a Adaggio Dazzle y Aria Blaze. Y cuando estemos las tres juntas de nuevo, ¡TODA EQUESTRIA SERÁ UNA ISLA DESÉRTICA! - grita de extrema rabia y a todo pulmón, causando una constante serie de ecos resonar por las paredes de la caverna.

Toma un breve respiro y se controla.

- Mejor guardo mi malvado carácter para después. Tengo que regresar con mi organización para planear el próximo ataque. No sin antes seguir buscando a Twilight - volvió hacia los túneles, nuevamente cantando otra melodía.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Fluttershy...

La pegaso amarillo ya estaba tranquila nuevamente y recogió los platos.

- Espero que les haya gustado mucho mi sopa de tomate y el pan, nuevas amigas - dijo con dulzura.

- Me gustó mucho, Fluttershy. Cocinas deliciosa - Dash dijo un tierno cumplido, haciendo que sus mejillas sonrojara mucho.

Twilight solo mira a la pegaso celeste con indiferencia y suelta un suspiro, Fluttershy volvió a la cocina.

- Eso se oyó romántico, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Y qué? Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga de la infancia y sabe que la he protegido en todo momento.

- Olvida eso, Rainbow Dash. Entiende de una vez que Fluttershy perdió la memoria y solo se recuerda los momentos que estuvo con esos perversos equinos.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que le diga cosas así? Recuerda que, con memoria o sin memoria, se le va a tratar con respeto. Y deja esa tu actitud de pequeña potranca a un lado. Si queremos que Fluttershy nos reconozca de nuevo, vamos a tratarla con cariño, dulzura y gentileza - dijo Dash muy molesta al comentario de Twilight, evadiendo una discusión.

Asiente con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien. Si ese es tu método para recuperar la memoria, no te lo impediré.

- Gracias.

- De nada - toma un breve respiro

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora, Twy?

- Bien. El rato que me quedé afuera de la cabaña, pensé si podíamos ir a visitar a Zecora en el Bosque de Everfree para estudiar alguna posible cura que contrarreste los efectos del virus en los ponis mutados a fase primera.

- Espero que ella siga allí.

- Solo recemos que si lo esté.

- ¿Ya se van? - Fluttershy pregunta al salir de la cocina. Ella tenía puesta una mochila.

- Solo va a ser por un tiempo. Rainbow Dash y yo pensábamos ir a buscar a Zecora con el objetivo de estudiar alguna cura que salve a nuestros amigos.

- Puedo acompañarlos si gustan. Tengo que ir al bosque a conseguir unos hongos alimenticios de todas maneras.

Rainbow, con mucha preocupación, le pregunta a Fluttershy sosteniéndola del hombro.

- ¿Estás realmente segura de esto? Podrías sufrir alguna herida e infectarte... - inmediatamente la pegaso amarilla abraza a Dash.

- Todo estará bien. Yo ya he ido sola al bosque y no me asusta para nada.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro que sí.

- En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos a conseguir tus hongos y de último visitar a Zecora. ¿Están listas?

Fluttershy asiente la cabeza con total confianza, pero Dash apenas lo hace. Twilight ignora esto y empieza a caminar.

- ¡Entonces vamos!

Twilight fue la primera en salir de la cabaña, seguida de Fluttershy, quien flotaba en el aire. Dash se quedó quieta por un momento y ve una foto donde estaba Fluttershy y ella como potrancas en Cloudsdale. Ambas parecían estar muy felices juntas, pero las cosas son completamente diferentes ante la situación actual.

- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Vamos ya! - llamó Fluttershy.

La pegaso celeste la sigue a trote y cierran la puerta de entrada con un candado. Las tres ponis caminaron hacia el bosque, que estaba muy cerca de la cabaña, y se adentraron para iniciar su misión.


End file.
